gundammswarfandomcom-20200213-history
Rookie Level
Rookie Level rules was a simplified version turning the single starter deck into a two player starter deck. Word from word, directly from the rule book and website: Rookie Level Rookie level rules provide a quick way to get started playing, as well as providing streamlined rules for younger players. The main differences in the ROOKIE Level rules are: * No Mission Objective cards are used. To win, players simply try to exhaust each other’s Supply Base OR score 3 War Experience Points faster than their opponent. After a game is won, players exchange decks and play again. The first player to win 2 games wins the M.S. War! * No Price is paid to bring cards into play * Players use a 3 card hand Preparation: * Compile a 15 card Supply Base (two players can play using a single Starter Deck!). Make sure the four card types used in ROOKIE Level rules (M.S., Pilot, Battlefield, and Event) are equally divided between each player. * Shuffle and place deck face down on the Supply Base * Draw a 3 card hand * Flip a coin or play rock-paper-scissors to determine who goes first Gameplay: Gundam M.S. War has three basic phases: * Preliminary Phase * Attack Phase * Strategic Phase Each player alternates turns going through all three phases. Remember that either player may play an Event card at any time during the Attack or Strategic Phases. Preliminary Phase * Move any M.S. cards (with any attached Pilot cards) on the M.S. Battlefield to the M.S. Dock. (Not done on the first turn) * Draw one card into your hand. Unless directed by a card effect, you may never draw more than one card into your hand. Attack Phase This phase is skipped during a player’s fist turn. * Designate M.S. cards from your M.S. Dock as ATTACKERS (multiple ATTACKERS are allowed) by moving them (and any attached Pilot cards) from the M.S. Dock into the M.S. Battlefield. ::: IMPORTANT: M.S. cards already out on the M.S. Battlefield CANNOT Attack. ONLY cards moved from the player’s M.S. Dock to the M.S. Battlefield can Attack. * Play any Event cards you wish. Event cards can increase Clash Points or have other game effects. * Opponent designates DEFENDER (by moving them from the M.S. Dock into the M.S. Battlefield) or concedes Battle Damage*. ::: IMPORTANT: M.S. cards already out on the M.S. Battlefield CANNOT Defend. ONLY cards moved from the player’s M.S. Dock to the M.S. Battlefield can Defend. * Opponent states which DEFENDER will battle which ATTACKER. Event cards may also be played to increase the DEFENDER’s odds of winning the battle. * The ATTACKER and DEFENDER compare Clash Points. The M.S. Card with the higher Clash Points wins the battle. Remember to take into account any cards (such as Pilots) that may modify the M.S. cards’ Clash Points. In case of a tie, both M.S. cards are sent to the Dry Dock and no one scores War Experience points (see "Preemptive Strike" for an exception to this rule). * You receive 1 War Experience Point for each M.S. card you defeat. Keep track of your total by placing a Corps Coin on the War Experience Point Scale on your Playmat. * Discard all M.S. cards (and any attached Pilot cards) that have been destroyed in battle. Battle Damage-A player being Attacked can choose to concede Battle Damage rather than Defending. A player taking Battle Damage must discard a number of cards equal to the Clash Points of their Attacker from their Supply Base to the Dry Dock. Battle Damage always occurs when an opponent has no M.S. cards to Defend with. ::: IMPORTANT: Battle Damage is done ONLY to a player’s Supply Base. A player CANNOT move cards from the Dry Dock to the Defunct pile to pay Battle Damage. Strategic Phase * Place cards from your hand in play by placing them face up in the M.S. Dock. You may only bring one card of each type (M.S card, Pilot card, Event card and Battle card) into play in ROOKIE Level. Remember that you do not have to pay a card’s Price in ROOKIE Level. Category:Rules Category:Original